Trapped for the soul edge
by Badguy L I
Summary: Playing a video game then getting sucked into it couldn't be any fun-for the worse, Ren and her friends Shiori and Kura get sucked into soul calibur 2 and separated-however, Ren gets stuck with a hylian? Linkxoc Linkoc Review please
1. Playing a video game

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Introduction:

"Hey let's play this one-" Ren said looking through her gamecube game discs. "Soul Calibur 2."

"You are kidding me-you haven't played that for about a year. Why would you play it now?" Kura asked a bit suspicious.

"I think Ren is up to something-she is a wizard at the things." Shiori said happily as she popped open the lid of the gamecube, "Put it in."

Ren placed the game inside the gamecube and turned on the power. The tv screen was black as the disc was running perfectly. "You always suspect me of something Kura...I guess you are right this time." Ren laughed.

A strange light appeared from the gamecube's power light. It then flashed through Ren, Shiori, and Kura.

"What the heck is going on with this thing?!" Kura questioned as she looked at her hands fading away.

"Yeah! You planned this didn't you?" Shiori asked frightened.

Ren made a grin as she flipped a strand of her sandy brown hair from her face, "Maybe...maybe not. Just wait and see!"

The three girls disappeared as Ren's younger sister opened the door, "Ren? Oh boy...she has finally lost it."

"I wonder if she took Shiori and Kura there too..."

Going through the light tunnel, Ren, Shiori, and Kura were falling continuously.

"God Ren, this is all your fault! What did you to your gamecube?" Kura yelled as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Nothing..." Ren simply stated.

Shiori looked a bit worried with her facial expression, "Ren are we going to die?"

"Heck no. Now hang on!" Ren said as she took the two other girl's hands. "Shit!" she muttered as a spark made a cut on her thigh and a tear in her skirt, "Something isn't right!"

"What?" Kura shouted.

"We must let go or we won't survive it...someone is tampering with the soul edge on the other side." Ren explained as she released their hands.

"No!" Shiori took hold of Ren, "What will happen to us?"

"We will not die but we will have to find each other and survive. We've all played this game that's a good sign." Ren smiled as Shiori released her.

"But-wait a minute! Ren, please don't leave us! Nooo!" Shiori screamed as Ren flew away.

"That idiot! Ren has it in for her now." Kura commented.

The three disappeared into separate lights and safely landed. 


	2. Stuck with a hylian

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren (part one) Chapter one: Waking up

"Ugh..." Ren mumbled as she sat up with a few bruises on her arms and legs. "Hm, how did this happen?" she qustioned herself as she looked around. Ren wounded up in a forest with a sword engraved in a stone centered of the ground. "What the heck?"

Ren stood up and walked over to it. The light shined fiercely from the blade almost blinding her. "Is this what they called...the Master sword?" she questioned just as she saw a figure remove it from its prison. Ren just stood there in awe and watch the boy turn to her.

"..." Ren couldn't speak as she knew who she was staring at.

"Who are you?" the boy asked a bit suspicious. "You look like you come from a different world." he added. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a green tunic with a matching long green hat and brown boots.

"You're right I'm not from around here." Ren answered sarcastically. "It is rude to ask a woman's name without a proper introduction. So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Link. Now tell me yours." Link insisted properly in an annoying kind of way. This irritated Ren a bit.

"Heh, the name is Ren." Ren answered as she glared at the Hylian. "You are a Hylian-because of your ears." she pointed out.

"And you are a human." Link pointed out at Ren's ears then pointed down at the rip of her skirt. "And that rip in your skirt. How did you get here exactly?"

Ren blushed furiously and clenched the bunch of her skirt. "That's none of your business. I got to go find my friends." she said walking away.

Link took Ren by the arm roughly and didn't refuse to let go. "There are monsters back there. You don't want to end up like them do you?" he stated cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Ren questioned.

"There is an evil wizard who has cast shadows over Hyrule. You are unarmed and I suppose you only can walk through the lands encountering monsters. I could help you look for them if you want. I can't promise that this will be easy." Link explained.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You should continue doing what you are doing and I'll be on my way." Ren said trying to get free of his grip.

"No." Link ordered as he pulled Ren towards him.

Being this close was making Ren a bit uneasy, "Link..."

"Hm? You know my name?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. I guess it was a lucky guess." Ren laughed nervously.

Link pulled out an ocarina and began playing it. The song called Epona over to him.

"That's a beautiful horse." Ren complimented.

"Heh, thanks." Link smiled as he patted Epona on her back.

"Epona is her name, right?" Ren asked already knowing this.

"Yeah, was that a lucky guess too?" Link questioned happily.

"I guess you could say that." Ren smiled.

"Well then, shall we go?" Link asked as he placed himself on Epona's saddle. He then held his hand out with a smile on his face.

"...Is this thing safe?" Ren asked tilting her head.

"I'll protect you. Promise." Link said with out answering the question.

"Yeah right, you're gonna laugh at me when I fall off that horse." Ren thought with a sigh and took his hand.

Link helped Ren up on Epona's back and together they rode away from the forest.

"What have I done this time? Now Kura and Shiori are separated...this sucks." Ren thought as she held onto Link.

"Have you ever heard about the soul edge?" Link asked trying to start a conversation.

"...Yeah, somethin' about it having a great deal of power but other than that no." Ren answered.

"Tell me, what is your world like?" Link questioned.

"...It's pretty nice and quiet. In some places. There are a lot of humans and animals, it is pretty big." Ren stammered on explaining. 

Link chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ren began to get pissed.

"Nothing." Link looked up at the sky as it grew darker. "It looks like it's going to rain. Let's go find a place to stay for the night."

"Great, now I have to share a room with him? This totally sucks!" Ren thought as she gave out a sigh.

"You tired?" Link questioned.

"A bit." Ren answered yawning.

As the two rode into a small town, they stayed at an Inn. The Innkeeper was polite and gave Link the keys. When he opened the door to the room, Ren stepped inside first.

"Wow. This is different." She commented as she looked at the small desk, dresser, and two separate beds. There was a small bathroom in the back of the room.

"Go to sleep...Ren." Link suggested as he pointed over to the closest bed.

Ren looked at Link with a worried look, "What about you? I don't want you to think that I'm in your way or anything."

"First time I notice you worry about me. Don't worry too much, I'll be fine." Link smiled making Ren blush.

"Alright, suit yourself." Ren thought as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Don't think of trying anything." she warned.

"Hey, trust me-I'm not going to do anything." Link laughed as Ren tucked in under the sheets.

Link sat on the other bed and was about to fall asleep until Ren called out to him. "Link...?"

"Yeah?" he answered as Ren peeked out from under the covers. "What is it?"

"I'm a bit scared...of what you said about the soul edge." Ren spoke softly. "I must be kidding myself. I am scared of a freaking sword that could destroy anything but now since I am trapped here I must be afraid..." she thought.

"Ren...?" Link moved from his bed and sat on hers. Hearing Link move made Ren jump up.

"!" Ren gasped a moment then made a relieving sigh.

"Sorry Ren." Link said smiling gently.

"No. It's not you. I'm just worried about my friends, we all got separated." Ren frowned.

Link placed his arms around Ren and held her gently. Ren blushed furiously and looked at Link surprised.

"This is all that I can do for you right now...since I don't know what's going on." he said as Ren laid her head against his chest.

"Link, thanks. I feel better..." Ren said falling asleep. "Shiori, Kura, I'm going to find you and bring us all home together." she thought before drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Looking

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren (part one) Chapter two: Looking

"This is only a game, this is only a game." Ren thought to herself just as she woke up.

Link was watching her from his bed, "You're awake now."

"Really? I thought I was asleep." Ren muttered.

"Don't be bitchy this early in the morning. You haven't even been here for one day." Link commented.

Ren threw a pillow to Link's face and laughed evilly, "Hey, aren't you suppose to protect me or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's my choice." Link teased.

"Whatever you say." Ren scooted herself off the bed and walked over to look out the window. "So, what are we suppose to do?" she asked sadly.

"Look for the soul edge...and your friends." Link said trying to cheer Ren up.

"But how? They could be anywhere in this place." Ren turned to Link with a worried look on her face.

"Ren, don't worry about it. Seeking out your friends will probably be easier as long as we stick together." Link said standing up and walking over to her.

Ren turned her head over facing out the window and watching all the townspeople do their daily routine. "I'm ready." she said confidently.

"Let's go." Link smiled.

Leaving the Inn, Ren hurried over to the stables and brought Epona out. "...I'm not gettin' on that horse." she muttered. "Eh!?"

Link picked Ren up and placed her on the saddle of Epona. "Come on princess." he said getting on after her.

"Don't call me that." Ren muttered through clenched teeth.

Link kicked Epona's sides lightly and Epona galloped.

Watching the view, Ren stayed silent but was distracted by her thoughts. "Kura and Shiori are still out there...I don't think they've ever played this game before so they are probably screwed. Ugh this really does suck. How am I suppose to handle this and get home safely?" Ren thought making a face.

Epona snorted at Ren's discomfort and continued. She made a few grunts with her nostrils towards Link.

"Ren, what's keeping you so quiet?" Link asked as he focused on what was ahead of him.

"Nn...just my friends Shiori and Kura. It's nothing really big but they might get hurt." Ren said sadly.

"Come on Ren. You have to have some faith in your friends. Besides, I am here to help you so I won't let you get hurt." Link said smiling.

"...Link." Ren thought blushing lightly.

Epona galloped faster as she continued through the field. Watching the sun slowly hang in the sky made Ren fall asleep. She had the back of her head against Link's chest.

"She's new to this world but why does she doubt herself so much?" Link thought as he laid his chin on Ren's head.

As the night went by, Ren slowly opened her eyes and noticed a camp fire in front of her. Link was carrying wood to keep the fire going as Epona rested beside Ren. Ren sat up slowly.

"I see you've woken up. Did you sleep well?" Link questioned.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" Ren asked as she rubbed her head. Link placed the wood on the ground and confronted Ren with a poke in the forehead.

"A few hours. Your head is heavy though." Link teased.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean-" Ren shouted but Link intercepted her.

"Your head on my chest is suppose to mean that you are comfortable with someone like me." Link smiled.

Ren blushed, "Whatever..."

"If I even kissed you-you would be comfortable with that." Link retorted. 


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren: Part One: Chapter Four: Trouble

Ren looked around and noticed a blade with weilded by a strange knight. "What the-?" she looked confused.

"Child, why are you here?" The knight asked.

"Huh, what are you doing with that blade?" Ren retorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Foolish girl." The knight said before jabbing the blade within Ren's heart. "Your soul has just been sent to hell-darkness will over rule this world."

Ren coughed up blood as the blade began absorbing her life. "What the hell?!"

"The soul edge will consume you and suck you dry. In the end you will become a puppet and obey its bidding." The strange knight spoke with a laugh.

"Consume me? NO!" Ren shouted as blade went through her body.

Blood splattered all over the floor.

- - -

Ren was now sweating as she had a nightmare. "Shit..." she muttered.

"Hey, Ren-wake up!" Link placed his hand on her cheek.

Ren's eyes lost color as she opened them. "Darkness will rule." she muttered as tears rolled down her face.

"What? Ren!" Link shook her until Ren closed her eyes.

"Nn...Link?" Ren opened her eyes and held onto Link. Tears wet Link's shirt as Ren held on tight.  
"What the hell was that blade?" she asked trembling.

"The blade with the eye?" Link asked.

"Yeah, it is able to take control of me...like some kind of soul stealer..." Ren said trying to forget the image of her death. "If something like that exists then we have no time."

"You're right." Link agreed.

"Damn, how did I get in this shit? Really...?" Ren breathed heavily as she felt her heart beat fast.

"I can't give you an answer for that. Sorry." Link said sadly as Ren felt like she was about to suffocate.

"I just need to rest I guess." Ren said as she closed her eyes.

"Do that then." Link said as Ren calmed down.

The next morning, Ren found herself laying against Link. It was an awkward moment. "What the hell?" she thought blushing.

"Now you've woken up." Link smiled as he stretched his arms.

"You better had not done anything." Ren sat up realizing she was still in her clothes.

"I'm not that type of guy." Link said still stretching.

"Sure..." Ren glared at him as she stood up. "His chest was warm though, I felt his heart beat..." her face flushed.

"Why is your face red?" Link questioned.

"Ah, it's nothing I just feel warm." Ren lied as she shook her head.

Link placed his hand on Ren's forehead and chuckled, "You're fine. Let's head out."

"...Right." Ren said as she allowed Link to place her on the saddle.

The two continued to ride until they confronted a swordsman by a church.

"I heard of a girl who fell from the sky and a lad who is different from most. You two are the ones everyone in town has been talking about." The swordsman said with a smile.

"Hn..." Link hopped off Epona's back and took a step forward.

"You boy-tell me your name." The swordsman ordered.

"..." Link didn't answer as he pulled out his master sword and hyrulian shield.

Ren patted Epona on the back of her neck and whispered, "He'll be fine. If it gets out of hand, I'll step in."

"Fine then. Watch and learn." The swordsman said as he pulled out his sword. 


	5. Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren: Part One: Chapter Five: Duel

"Stay back." Link ordered Ren before the two clashed blades.

"Right." Ren nodded as she watched the two duel.

The two dueled for about two hours and the result led to Link winning.

"You are a good swordsman boy. I will introduce myself, the name is Raphael." Raphael spoke confidently.

"Link, and that girl over there is Ren. I suppose you heard about the soul edge." Link said concerned.

"Yes, somehow it has resurfaced. You must be careful if you are in search of it." Raphael warned the two.

"Ren had a nightmare about it? Should she be worried?" Link questioned.

"The soul edge absorbs the souls of its victims. If the nightmare keeps occuring then yes. It does not show signs of the soul edge being near, but the girl has a connection to it." Raphael explained.

"Okay, then that's a bad thing." Ren said as she noticed a scratch on Link's face open. She jumped down beside Epona and confronted Raphael.

"Yes, well, I must be going." Raphael excused himself and walked away.

"You alright?" Link questioned as Ren touched the wound on his cheek with her hand.

"You're bleeding." Ren said worried as she pulled out a clothe. She noticed a fountain and damped the cloth in water.

"I'm fine Ren, it's just a scratch." Link said protesting.

"No, you are my guardian and I can't have you getting hurt because of me." Ren sighed as she wiped the blood from Link's cheek.

"You've changed..." Link said calmly.

"...I'm not always bitchy-just the type to hold her ground." Ren said calmly.

For a moment the two were staring at each other silently, but with both their faces red.

"It's good to know that you have a kind side." Link smiled.

"Heh, same with you." Ren retorted.

"Thanks, we should get going." Link said as he called Epona over.

"Yeah." Ren smiled. "But first, let's check out this church. We may find something in here."

"Alright." Link said before the two entered the building. 


	6. Church

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren: Part One: Chapter Six: Church

Inside of the church was deserted, but there was a monk who was praying in front of a religious figure.

"Um, excuse me?" Ren spoke as she approached the monk.

The monk didn't say anything and didn't even turn to know who was behind him.

"..." Link didn't speak as he stepped in front of Ren grasping the hilt of the sword.

"L-" Ren opened her mouth then closed it as the monk stood up slowly.

"You will never live..." The monk rasped as he quickly turned to them. "All hell will rise out of the soul edge."

"Not that soul edge shit again." Ren stated as she moved behind Link.

The monk held his hand now possessed claw out to Ren. "You-"

"Don't touch her," Link slashed the monk down, "This girl has nothing to do with the soul edge."

"...Shiori, Kura...please be safe." Ren thought.

"If we don't get out of here we'll be in trouble." Link suggested as he grabbed Ren's wrist.

The two ran out of the church and Link quickly placed Ren on Epona's saddle. He then got on and the two quickly disappeared.

"That monk," Ren began as she looked at the sky, "Who-what was he?"

"A demonic worshipper." Link simply stated.

"This world is corrupted huh?" Ren frowned as she closed her eyes.

"No, it's just the soul edge." Link retorted trying to cheer Ren up. "What is your world like?"

"Boring, nothing new and nothing old. I just can't enjoy anything." Ren frowned.

"You want to go home?" Link questioned.

"Nope, I can't go back. However, Shiori and Kura need me. I can't let them stay in the world forever." Ren sighed.

"You don't seem happy by being on the outside." Link said.

Flinching, Ren tried to hide her emotions. "I hate it. It's just like that."

Memories of the soul edge ran through Ren's mind making her scared.

Far away on top of a mountain, Nightmare stood holding the soul edge.

"There are three children out there whose souls are powerful to own." The blade spoke deviously.

"...So, do you know where to find these three children?" Nightmare asked.

"Not quite, however, soon they will come to us..." The blade laughed. "Let me taunt her more..."

In her dream, Ren was holding the blade laughing crazily. Dead bodies surrounded her.

"You want power, don't you child?" a voice spoke.

Ren stopped laughing.

"Yes, you desire it. You can't go on without it. It's common for you to want more..." the voice continued.

Ren looked around searching for more people to slay.

"Yes, find the one who is close to you." the voice demanded as Link, Shiori, and Kura appeared.

"No, I can't!" Ren protested as she tried to release the sword from her grip.

"Yes, you can! It is what you want!" The voice grew angry.

"I can't do it! No!" Ren shouted as she forced the blade into her chest spilling blood. 


	7. Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren: Part One: Chapter Seven: Attraction

Ren woke up gasping with sweat. She then noticed that Epona was looking right over her. "Hey gal," Ren said with a sigh as she began petting Epona.

Epona whinnied and snorted calmly.

Ren smiled as she didn't notice Link any where to be seen. "I wonder where your master is?" she spoke softly.

Epona snorted.

"He must be a hero. He save Hyrule and all, I am the soul edge's victim-destined to wield it or be consumed by it." Ren spoke sadly.

"To think, I'd be attracted to video game character. I must be kidding myself. I can't belong here, I've already sealed my fate." she thought before Link approached her.

"You look like you were trapped in the Goron mines." Link commented a bit worried.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Ren said wiping the sweat from her face.

"Stop lying." Link said as Ren lifted up her hoodie. His face then turned red in embarrassment. "What are you doing?!"

Ren looked at Link with a sigh, "I have a shirt under this ya know."

Link calmed down his breathing and smiled.

"Your face is still red, perv." Ren joked.

Link shook his head and sat down beside Ren.

"You never been close to a girl have you?" Ren questioned.

"No, I wasn't really interested. Not with saving Hyrule and all." Link said a bit depressed.

Ren smiled and covered her legs with her hoodie, "I think you're attractive."

"What?" Link turned to her.

"Yeah, I like you. I just don't say much." Ren laughed before she grabbed Link's ear. "Long ears do suite you quite well."

Link grabbed Ren's ear, "I like yours as well."

"Funny, to think a video game character likes me." Ren thought.

Link yawned, "Tired."

Ren laid her head against Link's chest. "Go to sleep then." she suggested.

"You aren't afraid that I might do somethiing?" Link looked amused.

"You are not a perv Link. You are not the type to do something to a chick. I know that I can trust you." Ren smiled as she felt Link's heart beat.

Link wrapped one arm around Ren, "You go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"No, I'll do it. You had a long day." Ren retorted as she cuddled against him.

"You aren't like most girls are you?" Link was curious.

Looking at the sky, Ren laughed as she lifted her hand up in the air. "I am a tomboy of my friends. I guess I don't like dressing in a skirt." she tried to explain.

Link chuckled and held his master sword pointing it to the sky. "You would look nice in one." he complimented.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?" Ren retorted.

"No, I'm just saying-" Link trailed off as he kissed Ren catching her defense down.

"Mmm..." Ren blushed in embarrassment and anger, but yet she felt pleasure by this.

"Now you know the end of that sentence." Link grinned. 


	8. Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren: Part One: Chapter Eight: Sisters

It has been days since Ren had entered the Soul Calibur 2 game, she has been encountering many familiar faces and yet been having the same nightmares about the soul edge.

Link was laying on the ground snoring slightly.

Ren was laying on top of Link.

Game Reset-----

Waking up, Ren found herself in her room. The problem was that she and Link were in her bed.

"Hah! I knew it. Wait, where's Shiori and Kura?" Naya asked.

"Ehh," Ren rubbed her eyes as she noticed Link still asleep. This time his ears were changed to a human pair. "Shit! Link wake up!" she lightly slapped Link's cheek.

Epona was in the room laying by the closet.

"Where are we?" Link questioned with a yawn.

"In hell, if you don't get out of my bed-mom is gonna kill me." Ren spoke nervously.

"You are in our world Link." Naya answered.

"What?" Link was surprised.

"Somehow, just for me pressing the Reset button brought you guys here." Naya explained.

"I need to call Shiori and Kura." Ren said as she grabbed her cell phone. She tried calling them both, but there was no answer.

"Something is going on sis' and I want to know what it is." Naya crossed her arms.

"...Well, you see." Ren scratched the back of her head.

"If mom finds out that there is a horse in your room-you're dead." Naya shook her head.

"I think I know that!" Ren yelled as she stomped out of the room. Ren stomped back into the room with clothes and handed them to Link. "Put these on and remove the hat...or we will cause suspicion."

"Right." Link said with a nod.

Ren and Naya left the room bringing Epona out there with them.

"We'll keep Epona in the large shed in the backyard." Naya said.

"Make sure you take care of her." Ren stated a bit worried.

"I may not be a video game fanatic sis' but I can deal with this kind of situation." Naya smiled. "But what were you and Link doing back there? Were you guys-?"

"No! Hell no! I'm not stupid and you're too young to say shit like that." Ren said waving her hands in front of her.

"I'm not going to tell mom, as long as you pay me a fee." Naya grinned.

"Ass." Ren crossed her arms.

Outside, it was storming heavily however, the clouds were black, purple, and red.

"That wizard has taken over..." Link said now looking like a normal person.

"What wizard?" Naya asked.

"Long story, but that guy has to be stopped." Ren said as Link grabbed his master sword and hylian shield.

"If anyone spots you guys-" Naya began until the three heard a woman scream.

"You'll cover us." Ren said as she called Epona over.

"Please don't do stupid crap Ren. This is the first time you've done something like this." Naya sighed.

Link approached Ren.

"Okay, let's go." Ren smiled.

Link smiled back, "Alright."

Ren took her motorcycle out and handed Link a helmet. "Put this on." she ordered.

"Right." Link said as he placed it over his head.

As the two rode into the city, there was one ghost like figure appearing over Kura's apartment.

"The demon has slain the human soul. Try to save her, it's too late. She's belongs to the soul edge now." The ghost laughed.

"Soul edge my ass." Ren scolded.

Link held his master sword and hylian shield. "You won't touch Ren you bastard!" he said as the ghost crossed its arms.

"Aww, how cute more souls to steal." the ghost glared at Link.

"Link." Ren spoke a bit worried. She felt a pulse in her heart that was different.

"Don't worry Ren. This thing will not beat me." Link said with a smile.

"Right." Ren said before she entered the house.

Everything was distorted. Like a virus had corrupted a computer.

"Kura!" Ren called out for her as she headed upstairs.

There was no response.


	9. Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren (Part one) Chapter Nine: Power

As Ren opened the door, Kura's body was floating above her bed. Strange lines of data flew over her.

"Codes..." Ren thought as she walked over to Kura.

"!" A spark assailed Ren causing her to lose balance.

"...Stay away from this one...." a voice ordered.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Ren stood up as another spark attacked her.

"Useless data, I do not need another host." The voice grew angry.

"...!" Ren felt a sharp pain in her heart again. "You won't take her!" Ren thought as she felt something form in the palm of her hand.

"What?!" The voice grew angrier as Ren was now holding a sword.

It was the soul edge.

...My power will consume you!

Ren lost control of herself and attacked the data.

The lines began fading as the scream died out.

...I need more souls...not weak ones...

Outside the house, Link defeated the ghost but he didn't see the same Ren leaving the house.

"Ren? What are you?" Link asked but Ren attacked him silently.

...No more child, you will be the next soul.

Link blocked the sword's strike with his hylian shield. "Ren wake up!" he ordered trying to reach her.

...Do you want her back? Now that I am in this world I am limitless with this body. You should just die!

Ren had a blank look on her face as she kept attacking Link recklessly.

Link was trying to think of a way to save her.

"Damn that child!" Nightmare said as he stood up top of a building. "She took what was rightfully mine." he looked around the city.

"Release Ren now!" Link ordered as he struck an arrow in Ren's shoulder.

Ren flinched in shock and covered the mark with her hand. "Link, why did you hurt me?" she asked.

"Ren...I-" Link tried to speak until Ren tackled him to the ground.

...Stupid, why do you want to save her? She is nothing but a pitiful human and there is nothing you can do.

"I can save her!" Link spoke as Kura walked out the door.

"Stop her Link, stop the soul edge." Kura muttered before falling.

...Ha-ha! Stupid fools, no one can stop me!

Link shot another arrow and this time it knocked Ren out. "Shut up..." he muttered.

...If you love this girl so much then you can take her, in the afterlife!

Ren grinned as she raised the soul edge.

"Ren, I won't lose you like this." Link said as he held his hand out in front of Ren's face.

What are you doing?!

A light flashed in Ren's eyes and flashes of dark light flew out of her.

Noooo!!

Link caught Ren from falling and held her.


	10. Possession

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren (Part One) Chapter Ten: Possession

"She should be okay..." Kura smiled happily as she tried standing up.

"She's a handful." Link chuckled. "But how did the soul edge get her?" he asked.

"Her emotions, well mostly doubts." Kura said sadly.

"I see." Link picked Ren up. "Well I won't let anyone harm Ren from now on." he smiled.

"Good, now I need to get back at the bastard." Kura said as she regained her composure.

"You mean the one who possessed you?" Link questioned.

"Yeah, he knows that the damn sword is the cause of all of this." Kura said clenching her fist.

"You're still hurt." Link frowned.

"Hey I can keep going." Kura said as she grabbed a crow bar.

The crow bar turned into a staff.

"How did you-" Link was surprised.

"It's from the game. I still carry data." Kura explained in a simple sentence.

"…" Link was now confused.

"Shit!" Kura thought as she knew that Link didn't know he wasn't real.

"I mean, I can take things." Kura stammered. "We have to hurry. That bastard is still out there." she added.

"Yeah. Ren is still out cold. I can't let her be by herself. Not here." Link said as he held Ren close.

"Shoot. The ways this world is turning out that damn monster exists." Kura stated as she took Ren's motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"Another buddy's house. She was trapped to. Maybe she can help us." Kura answered before she drove away.

Shiori was fighting off monsters that were covered in data codes.

"How the heck did I get stuck in the middle of this?" she shouted angrily.

…That girl is nothing of use to us.

We should eliminate her.

Or play around with her…

Voice were haunting the house until Shiori left it.

She had a grin on her face as she was now holding the soul edge.

"You have gained an ability." Nightmare grinned.

"And you have gained a new look. It's alright." Shiori commented with a free hand on her hip.

Nightmare glared at the girl.

"That sword, hand it over." Nightmare ordered.

"How about no. I think I like this power." Shiori said with a grin.

"Impudent wench. You shall eat your words." Nightmare growled as he struck his giant sword towards Shiori.

Shiori laughed and blocked his attack.

Nightmare and Shiori began clashing swords.

"No one will rule unless it's me!" Shiori laughed as the soul edge began to glow.

"Damn…" Nightmare cursed as he noticed the Soul Edge's reaction.

"Come on Nightmare! You're suppose to be a bad ass and now you're in my world! Go die!" Shiori said as she was able to knock the sword out of Nightmare's hands.

"What?!" Nightmare was in shock.

Shiori laughed evilly until Kura confronted her with a kick in the chest.

"Stupid, get up and control yourself." Kura ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shiori said recklessly swinging the soul edge.

Kura backed away with the staff still her in hand.

"Heh, I'm Kilik." Kura said crossing her arms.

"That boy…" Shiori growled.

"Why take a human body?" She added.

"To make sure you go back if you ever enter this world." Kura said as she aimed her staff at Shiori's face.

Shiori stood up slowly and slumped over with the soul edge still in her hand.

"She's lost it." Kura stated.

"And so have you!" Nightmare said striking Kura in the back.

Kura screamed in pain as her bones cracked.

…Kura?

"No! I won't lose this body now!!" Shiori shouted as she swayed from left to right.

I must help her!

"Shiori do not resist me! You can't back out of this!" Shiori said as the soul edge's voice was taking over hers.

No more…

"Shiori what are you doing?!" Shiori spoke in shock as she held the blade of the soul edge against her chest.

Getting rid of you…!

"Take her soul!" Nightmare laughed as Kura was laying on the ground.

"Silence fool!" Shiori ordered as she turned her eyes to Nightmare.

If I can't help Kura and Ren, then who will?

"I said SILENCE!" Shiori ordered.

No!

Shiori dropped the soul edge and fell on her knees. "Kura, Ren, I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Thank you little girl." Nightmare grinned as he took a hold of the soul edge.

"Bastard…" Shiori growled.

"Yes. Now I will destroy you!" Nightmare shouted as he raised the blade into the air.

Sorry everyone…


	11. Relentless

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to soul calibur or zelda, I own ocs Shiori, Ren, and Kura.

Ren (Part One) Chapter 11: Relentless

Right when Nightmare was about to finish Shiori off, Link blocked his attack with his Hylian shield.

"Don't touch her." Link growled.

"What?" Nightmare took a step back.

"I am not going to have you kill her." Link said as he held the master sword in front of him.

"Silly boy. I remember who you are now. You were with that girl. She was destined to be one of my servants." Nightmare said carefully.

"Ren is none of your concern!" Link stated just before the two battled.

"If he stays here he will disappear." Ren thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

Kura was laying on the ground with broken bones.

Shiori was on her knees. "I hate this feeling…" she thought as tears ran down her face.

"It will be okay." A voice ran through both of the girl's heads.

A beam of light struck Nightmare in the chest.

"Link, thanks…" the voice came out of light and Nightmare disappeared.

"No." Link was in shock as he noticed a twinkle of light falling from the sky.

"She can't be gone." Shiori said trembling.

"Ren!" Naya shouted as she rubbed Epona's back.

"She's not dead. It isn't right." Kura thought with tears running down her face.

Everything was turned back to normal, the soul edge was destroyed and Nightmare disappeared.

Ren was laying in her bed unconscious from the battle.

"Is she dead?" Kura asked.

"No. She's breathing but she doesn't have a heart beat at all." Naya said worried.

"Then what can we do?" Shiori spoke wiping her tears away.

Link held Ren's hand tight.

"She is not suppose to be in this world anymore." he stated.

"What?!" Naya was angry. "How can you say that?"

"Look at Ren's arm Naya. She took too much damage and it looks like she can't survive this world long." Shiori pointed out.

"I'll take her back. After that, she can come back to live a normal life." Link stated as he picked Ren up.

"Don't go emotional on me Link." Kura crossed her arms.

Shiori turned the game cube on. "Okay."

Naya brought Epona into the room. "Please take care of my sister." she smiled.

Link nodded. "Yeah." he smiled back.

Everyone said their good-byes before the three disappeared.

"Hey Ren, wake up." Link called out to her.

Ren didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Link…maybe I need to sleep forever." Ren thought.

Link placed his lips over Ren's and kissed her deeply.

"Go to sleep then. I promised to bring you back, but you have to come visit me sometime." Link smiled as he held Ren close to him and closed his eyes.


End file.
